Currently in a communication system, for a call originated by the calling party, the user receives a dialing prompt tone from the communication system after sending a call request. For example, this may occur by going off-hook, namely, in the time segment from the user going off-hook to the user dialing. That is, the communication system plays a dialing prompt tone to the user, prompting the user to dial a number.
Generally, the dialing prompt tone that can be generated by the existing communication system is a unitary audio signal, for example, a 450±25 Hz continuous audio signal, which can convey no more information than simple call permission. Even if a special dialing prompt tone can be generated, it is a monotonous audio prompt tone, for example, a 450±25 Hz periodical audio signal which alternates 400 ms connection with 40 ms disconnection, and the user is unable to customize the prompt. Therefore, the dialing prompt tone is very monotonous.